Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu was a character in the anime/manga of Future Card Buddyfight Hundred. He is voiced by Michael Shepherd in the English Dub and Hideyuki Umezu in the Japanese Dub. He is part of a group of powerful Buddy Monsters called The Omni Lords. Appearance He looks like a typical Chinese dragon with yin-yang crests all over his body. In his true form, he's a large Chinese dragon with a long, serpentine body. He was covered in emerald scales and with red and gold armored plating and orange scales from the back of his neck all the way to the end of his tail that has a seven point tail fan with orange tassels. He has a pink beard & orange tendrils. His helm was topped with bladed deer antlers with a single red jewel in one of his clawed hands that glowed with an ethereal light. Personality Tenbu is a hopeless romantic, not only hitting on Paruko but also the news reporter, Tamako Haneda, much to the dismay of the women. When not distracted by females, he is more serious about his mission and can be somewhat grumpy. Occasionally he pretends to be serious only to make a joke immediately afterwards and tends to get distracted by trivial things like Ban Enma's bike handle googles. Anime Biography Tenbu arrives to Earth from Dragon World in search of the strongest Buddyfighters to face the upcoming threat of the Hundred Demons. After his fight with Gao, he tries to warn everyone of the Hundred Demons, but Ikazuchi appears and steals his memory to prevent him from saying anything. The Buddy Police later tried to restore his memory with no success. He is added to Gao's deck and helps him defeat "Death Shido" and capture one of the Hundred Demons, but due to his memory loss he couldn't identify it. Ikazuchi attempted to capture Tenbu multiple times by having Magoroku Shido and Sofia Sakharov use the Hundred Demons, but fail every time. After Ikazuchi and Yamigedo decide to act themselves, he understands that they won't stop targeting him and his end was near. Despite Tenbu continuing trying to fight, Gao is eventually defeated by Ikazuchi, and Tenbu gets eaten by the Great Fiend, Yamigedo after Gao loses to Ikazuchi, but not before entrusting his Omni Lord Emblem to Drum. However, during Gao's rematch against Ikazuchi, Tenbu's spirit appears before Gao and Drum and creates Dragon Lord Initiation, Giga Howling Crusher!! which allows Gao to win the match. This action also makes Doble and Meglax, who were reluctant to accept Drum as Tenbu's successor, finally accept him. Gallery Tenbu_Buddy_Calling_Himself.PNG|Tenbu Buddy Calling himself during his fight with Gao Tenbu_with_Gao_and_Drum.PNG|Tenbu with Gao and Drum YamigedovsTenbu.png|Tenbu battling Yamigedo for the last time YamigedoeatsTenbu.png|Great Fiend, Yamigedo devouring Tenbu s.png|Tenbu flirting imagesA09D7IE2.jpg|Tenbu and the other Omni Lords sealing Yamigedo Screenshot_2016-01-08-13-50-52.png|Tenbu in spirit form visiting Gao and Drum Tenbu Defats Cavalry Dragons.png|Tenbu Defeats His Cavalry Dragons Tenbu & Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons say goodbye.png|Tenbu & Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons say goodbye Tenbu & Ikazuchi.png|Tenbu & Ikazuchi Tebu with Omni Lord Emblem.png|Tenbu with Omni Lord Emblem Rememberziuntenbu.jpg Buddyfight Records Category:Male Character Category:Buddy Character Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon World User